MS-14BR Gelgoog High Mobility R Type
The MS-14BR Gelgoog A Baoa Qu Battle Type is a variant of the original MS-14A Gelgoog. It first appeared as a part of the MSV-R line. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MS-14BR Gelgoog A Baoa Qu Battle Type was essentially a Gelgoog High Mobility Type equipped with more powerful thruster packs, greatly increasing its speed and mobility. The Gelgoog A Baoa Qu Battle Type was equipped with a twin-bladed beam sword, a high-output beam rifle, and a bazooka. Unlike standard MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type, the armor around this model's calves was removed to install thrusters. Although the beam rifle looks like it is attached to the backpack, this is actually just a storage rack. Armaments ;*Twin Beam Sword :The twin beam sword, also called the Beam Naginata, is the Gelgoog's weapon in close-range melee combat. The beam sword operates by generating a beam of plasma contained and shaped by an I-field. Because of the heat of the plasma, the beam sword can cut through any alloy. The Gelgoog's twin beam sword is unique in that it has a longer than average handle, about the length of two beam saber hilts, and has an emitter at both ends, allowing a single weapon to create two beam blades. When not in use, it is stored in a back mounted recharge rack. ;*Shield :The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. The Gelgoog carries a unique arm mounted shield styled after the shields used by the African Zulu tribe. ;*Beam Rifle :The Gelgoog series is the first series of mass produced Principality of Zeon mobile suit to be equipped with a beam rifle. The technology of the rifle allows the weapon to fire compressed mega particles in the form of a beam which has the power to penetrate all but the specially treated materials. The MS-14BR's beam rifle features a cooling jacket and grenade launcher for improved performance. :;*Grenade Launcher ::The beam rifle is fitted with an underslung grenade launcher. These grenades weren't very effective against large ships, but were ideal mid-range anti-mobile suit weapons. ;*360mm Giant Bazooka :The same Giant Bazooka used by the Dom series of mobile suits. The bazooka is magazine fed and holds 10 rounds per magazine, and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*3-tube Missile Launcher :An optional 3-tube missile launcher that can be attached to the forearm of the Gelgoog instead of the usual jet engines. ;*4-tube Rocket Launcher History Designed for improved mobility, with leg armor removed and larger thrusters installed. Due to its resemblance to the MS-06R series, it's informally known as the "Gelgoog R". Two machines were remodeled in Zimmad's factories, and delivered to the Chimera fleet along with spare parts that were used to upgrade a third unit. The Gelgoog R was assigned to the elite Chimera Corps and participated in the Battle of A Baoa Qu at the end of the war. One unit was piloted by Vincent Gleissner (presumably the third unit) of the Zeon regiment the Marchosias who would also use his unit in the battle of A Baoa Qu. Gallery srwhotnews_den1010_p064.jpg srwhotnews_den1010_p065.jpg srwhotnews_den1010_p066.jpg srwhotnews_den1010_p067.jpg Vincent Gelgoog.jpg umagelgoog.png Reference 56760C45.png|Gelgoog A Baoa Qu Battle Type and Gelgoog Cannon 3951381084_1e9358c336.jpg|Gelgoog A Baoa Qu Battle Type MS-14BR Gelgoog.jpg BR 01.jpg BR 02.jpg BR 03.jpg Vincent BR.jpg gelgoogBRweapons.jpg External Links *MS-14BR Gelgoog A Baoa Qu Battle Type on MAHQ.net